wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle near Shadar Logoth
The Battle near Shadar Logoth occurs in Chapter 35 of Winter's Heart. Rand al'Thor planned to finally cleanse saidin of the Dark One's taint using the power of the Choedan Kal and the aid of Nynaeve al'Meara, but knowing that the massive beacon of Saidin and saidar that using the Choeden Kal will produce would likely draw every one of the Forsaken and possibly other Darkfriend channelers to attack him while vulnerable. As a countermeasure, several of Rand's allies, including Aes Sedai and Asha'man, stood ready to defend Rand and Nynaeve against the forces of the Shadow. Forces Rand's Defenders *Alivia *Beldeine Nyram *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Corele Hovian *Daigian Moseneillin *Damer Flinn *Eben Hopwil *Elza Penfell (secretly Black Ajah) *Jahar Narishma *Kumira *Merise Haindehl *Nesune Bihara *Sarene Nemdahl *Shalon din Togara Morning Tide *Verin Mathwin Forces of the Shadow *Aran'gar *Cyndane *Demandred *Graendal *Mesaana *Moghedien *Moridin *Osan'gar The Battle The forces of the light split into several groups of Aes Sedai, Asha'man, and others who could channel, linked to be ready for the upcoming attack. The Aes Sedai Sarene Nemdahl and Corele Hovian linked with the Asha'man Damer Flinn, while Elza Penfell (who is secretly Black Ajah) and Merise Haindehl linked with Jahar Narishma (who was wielding Callandor). Nesune Bihara, Beldeine Nyram and Daigian Moseneillin linked with Eben Hopwil. Verin Mathwin and Kumira linked with the Sea Folk Windfinder Shalon din Togara Morning Tide. The former damane Alivia fought alone with Nynaeve's bracelet and ring angrael. Almost immediately after Rand and Nynaeve began channeling with the Choeden Kal, the forces of the Shadow responded and entered the fray. The first attack came at Cadsuane, with lightening hitting a shield woven around the hilltop where Rand, Nynaeve, and several defenders are working , and Elza's circle was quick to begin countering in the direction of its origin. Cydane and Demandred soon arrived separately but were attacked with the power immediately after their channeling was detected by Cadsuane's Ter'angreal, forcing them to retreat elsewhere through gateways. Emerging from another gateway, Demandred fled again when Sarene, Corele, and Flinn began an attack in his direction. While Cydane and Osan'gar each made their way to try and reach Rand, Verin's circle was attacked by Graendal and was overpowered, resulting in the death of Kumira. Meanwhile, the circle consisting of Eben, Nesune, Daigian, and Beldeine encountered Aran'gar in the woods. Eben, being the only Asha'man, was the only one able to sense him/her holding saidin and threw himself at her in attack, sacrificing his life so that the others could survive. Around the same time, Cyndane found herself facing Alivia, and, realizing how powerful the other woman was, had to fight for her life. Cyndane eventually managed to escape. Osan'gar made his way towards the center of the fray, spotting Narishma wielding Callandor and Rand. With the hope of being named Nae'blis in his mind, he began weaving Balefire in order to destroy Rand. However, he was spotted by Elza, who was still linked with Sarene, Corele, and Flinn. Although that she too was secretly a darkfriend, she recognized Osan'gar only as the Asha'man Corlan Dashiva, and she destroyed him with Callandor without knowing knowing that he was a Forsaken, or even another Friend of the Dark. Nearing the end of the battle, Rand and Nynaeve had finished delving into saidin and the massive dome of the Dark One's taint above Shadar Logoth had finished growing. Moghedien, who had arrived near the beginning and had merely watched the battle from a hiding spot now looked on in horror as the dome collapsed. The resulting force sent her flying into the air, nearly killing Moghedien, though she managed to survive the experience. After the battle, the remaining Forsaken realized that they had failed and retreated. Kumira and Eben were the only casualties, and Sarene was in shock. Rand and Nynaeve were both unconscious from the strain of their immense channeling, and after quick Healing and recuperation, the Asha'man stated that saidin had successfully been cleansed. Category:Battles